Oxygen sensor assemblies that detect the concentration of oxygen in engine exhaust gasses, are widely used to control the air/fuel ratios in vehicles. Each sensor assembly includes a metal housing with a threaded shank that screws into a threaded opening in the exhaust pipe and a perforated tube that projects into the exhaust pipe to receive exhaust gasses so they can pass by an oxygen sensor device. A plurality of electrically conductive strips of a high temperature material such as Inconel extend from the sensor device. Rear ends of the strip conductors are crimped to wires that extend through a spacer that controls their positions, with the wires extending to a microprocessor in the vehicle. The long lengths of wires extending from the exhaust sensor assembly makes it more difficult to install the sensor assembly. It is usually desirable to turn the parts by a power driven socket wrench of several inches length that extends around the entire sensor assembly and that engages a wide nut near the front end of the assembly. The long wires prevent the use of some of such socket wrenches. The long wires also make it more difficult to use socket wrenches because the long wires may whip around as the sensor assembly is turned to thread it into place. Also, if the sensor assembly must be replaced, then the set of wires also must be replaced, which adds to the cost. A high temperature vehicle exhaust sensor assembly which facilitated installation and replacement, would be of value.